In gas-insulated high-voltage installations, it is known for the functional assemblies such as circuit breakers, grounding switches, etc in a switchgear bay to be of modular design. In this case, the term switchgear bay in general means a bay of a switchgear assembly, and may be designed in various ways, for example, as a switch bay with cable connections, as a switch bay with insulating gas—air bushings, or as a coupling bay for connection of two busbars.
In order to provide a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated substation, it is known to have at least two bays electrically connected to one another on the input side or output side by means of a so-called busbar in order to transmit primary power.
Since GIS switchgear assemblies are frequently also used in heavily populated regions and/or in other spatially confined regions, not only the performance but also the compactness of a substation is of importance. Particularly in the case of GIS installations and substations for use in very confined conditions, the market demands switchgear assemblies which comply with both requirements.
As a result, a plurality of gas-insulated switchgear assemblies are known which relate to the compactness of the GIS. By way of example, EP0872931B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,648B2 are cited as representative members of a multiplicity of documents in the patent literature.